


Chronicles of Creation

by Magicalgirldobby



Category: Abrahamic Religions
Genre: Creation Myth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalgirldobby/pseuds/Magicalgirldobby
Kudos: 5





	1. Loyalty

The man is smiling, and the world stands still. The trees do not sway, but seem to bow before him. He turns to face the largest, a sequoia, and lifts a fallen branch from the ground. Then, he pulls from the ground into his empty hand a violet. He drops his arms and speaks. "Do you know that in all my time on the Throne I have not created anything more beloved unto me than humanity?"  
The man sits upon the loamy soil and places the flower into a knot on the branch, putting it to his lips, and when he pulls it away, a gleaming, iridescent light at its tip.  
The man, lit up with life, is beyond beauty.  
HE SPOKE  
"When it seemed as though there were no more wonders to be had, the halls of the Kingdom filled with all manners of splendor, He wished to bestow a gift at the beginning of an age. He went unto the Earth and took the loyalty and beauty of the violet, and sturdy, unyielding branch of the sequoia tree, breathing His own breath into it. And lo, you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	2. Strength

A sea of sand, as far as one's gaze can reach, with clouds rumbling overhead. A man stands in the eye of the storm, with weathered skin, and ages behind his eyes. He cries unto the sky, with both joy and sorrow evident upon his face.  
He reaches into the hot sand at his feet, pulling forth a handful and casting it into the air above him, where it hovers, each grain like a diamond in the sky. As he stands, a song beyond comprehension is heard. Lightning strikes the sand in the sky, seeming to come from both the clouds above and the man below.  
"Though there may be pain, there will be strength. Though hardship strikes, you shall persist. With the shifting of sands, there shall be change, and with the strength of lightning from above, you shall overcome."  
The man, lit up with love, is beyond graceful  
HE SPOKE  
"When it seemed as though there were no more wonders to be had, the halls of the Kingdom filled with all manners of splendor, He wished to bestow a gift at the beginning of an age. He reached into the desert and took sand, with its shifting endurance, and lighting from above, with its awe inspiring clarity, breathing His own breath into them. And lo, you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	3. Light

The man is light. His skin and hair, dark as they are, still shine against the black ocean in front of him and the night sky above. He stands comfortably in clothes, roughly patched, and smiles, and somehow the world seems to relax at his smile. The man raises his arms above his head and the sky lights. He walks around in a slow circle, surveying the beach, the sky, the ocean. He drops his arms and smiles. "Do you know that in all my time on the Throne I have not created anything more beloved unto me than humanity?"  
The man reaches into the water with the tips of his fingers, then lifts them, pulling forth a piece of sea glass that shines beneath the stars, infinite colors trapped inside. He stands and takes it in both his hands lifting it unto the sky. A ring of light, of stars, swirls around his hands, faster and faster.  
The man, lit up with life, is beyond beauty.  
HE SPOKE  
"When it seemed as though there were no more wonders to be had, the halls of the Kingdom filled with all manners of splendor, He wished to bestow a gift at the beginning of an age. He reached into the ocean and took glass, in it's ever changing beauty, and the stars themselves, breathing His own breath into them. And lo, you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	4. Warmth

The man stands at the edge of the world. Plains of ice surround him, as he steps into the water, not seeming to notice the chill. A fire burns warmly upon a torch in his hand. With a simple smile, he plunges the torch into the waters below and raises it back out. The fire still blazes, but seems to spread further, never burning what it touches, and never dimming.   
"Do you know, of all my creations, you are one of my greatest? With warmth that does not burn, a generosity that spreads further than all else, and the cold clarity of the Artic sea, you shine on your own, and brighten the lights of all you meet." He waves the torch across the air in front of him, as though conducting an invisible choir, and light spreads further and further into the ocean below.  
"When it seemed as though there were no more wonders to be had, the halls of the Kingdom filled with all manners of splendor, He wished to bestow a gift at the beginning of an age. He walked into the ocean and did not freeze, for your fire was with him, and when plunged into the icy depths, merely warmed them and would not go out. He took the torch, and wrote a symphony never heard before, and that shall never cease to be heard now that it is. And lo, you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	5. Innocence

The grass is cool beneath one's feet, and a cloudless sky is above. The sun shines, and a cool breeze blows, carrying with it the feeling of calm. A man stands upon the field, clothed in a tunic which seems to be made of the sky itself. As you watch, a fawn stumbles unto the man, leaning its head against his leg. He bends to one knee and speaks.  
"Though there have been many before, and shall be many more after, there is none like you. With the purity of the fawn, and the simple joy and beauty of a plain on a clear day, I Name you. Be loved, and may glory be always unto you."


	6. Being

In the beginning, there was nothing, and in the end, there shall be nothing, but between those, something is. As energy and matter spiral and spread, they come together again, and again, and again to create life, and love, and friendship. And in one of many galaxies, amongst even more stars, and multitudes more planets, there is you. A friend who rarely complains, a man who is quick of wit and steadfast of heart. Despite the odds being against it, you exist. And whether it be destiny, or chance, or mere illusion, you are. And thus, you were born. Glory be always unto you.


	7. Love

A woman sits under the oaks, staring at the sky. The earth has begun to grow over her, with moss upon her legs, and vines climbing her torso. Woodland beasts surround her, with birds nesting in her hair, and squirrels resting at her side. She gives a beatific smile, and rises.  
"Humanity is my most beloved creation, for they have within them capacity for even greater love than I. A love for the trees, and the broken branches. For the deer, and the beasts that hunt it. A love for their fellow man, even those that do not return it. A love for all the world which I have made for them. And there will be no greater show of that love than you."  
She reaches down and grasps a fallen leaf, golden orange in color, and places it before her face, blowing it skyward as she grins.  
"When the hallowed oaks had seen all before them, and the halls of Heaven were filled with love, She looked upon the world and saw something greater. With Autumn's end and winter's beginning, she bestowed a gift unto the world, for there is no greater gift than love. And so, you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	8. Friendship

A man sits by the river, net laying on the muddy bank beside him, eyes crinkled from the smile on his face. "You know, I was a fisherman once. And a carpenter, a preacher, and far too much else to say. My favorite job though, has been being a father. Few seem to appreciate the work it takes, watching over others, and checking in on them. Perhaps you can help with that."   
He rises to his feet, walking up the banks to a field of flowers and clover. He kneels, and searches through the field for a moment before standing up, holding clovers, and chamomile flowers.  
"These ought to do the trick, don't you think?" He says, as he weaves them deftly into a chain.   
"When Light and Love, Loyalty and Innocence, Warmth and Strength, and Being filled all the walks of the Earth, He looked upon it and was happy, but He noticed that many still felt alone. So he came unto the field, and took the luck of the clover, and the patience of chamomile, and he Named it Friendship. And lo, you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	9. Kindness

Walking amongst the firs, there was a man, with a face like roughly hewn stone, wrinkled and ragged, yet solid and dependable. He had a smile in his eyes as he looked at the burbling stream that ran alongside him. "You know, no one understood why I loved humanity so much at first. Humans were brutal and violent they said, and the only one of my Earthly creations that could truly hate. But what they failed to realize, is that humans are also the greatest at selflessness, and bringing joy. Maybe you can show them." He reaches into the stream and pulls out a turtle, then lifts a cone from the ground beneath one of the majestic trees towering overhead.   
"He went unto the Earth, for the halls of Heaven could not understand his most beloved creation. With the hope and honesty of the fir, and the stalwart endurance of the turtle, He breathed His own life forth, and lo, you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	10. Righteous Indignation

A man stands on the precipice, magma roiling beneath him, with wrath in his eyes. It is an odd look on him, as if this face has rarely shown anger, but it is still terrifying and awe-inspiring. He calls out "Love one another! Is that so difficult? I created you to love, and you hate and hate and hate. Why? You are all my children, blood of my blood, born of my breath." Tears begin to stream down his face, and as they fall into the molten rock below, it hardens. He motions towards the newly hardened obsidian, pulling it towards him and shaping it into a blade.  
"Born of the Earth's rage, and a father's tears, I Name you. Go forth, and protect the innocent, and show the wicked the path of righteousness. And so you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	11. Imagination

A man sits in a small room, facing an easel. Upon the canvas, there is an image of Earth, and as you look closer, you can see that it is incredibly detailed, with individual people painted at microscopic size on the planet, going about their daily lives. The man places his brush into a bowl set to the side, and picks up a harmonica. He blows into it, playing an amazing tune, and you can see the music in the air, as it settles into the same bowl.   
"You know what I think is great about humans? You create! I mean, skyscrapers and statues! Books, and games, and movies, all which contain a world of your own making? That's amazing!"  
He takes the bowl, putting a sheet of paper into it, and setting it alight. As the flames crackle, they begin to glow white.  
"In the beginning, there was One. Then He was lonesome, so he built, and and built, and built more. But he was still alone. So he took the tools with which he made, and set them alight in a blaze of wonder, and so you were born. Glory be always unto you."


	12. Solitude

As waves batter the rocks, and a lighthouse shines above, a man stands on the edge of the shore, sprayed by the ocean, and hair blowing wild in the wind. "Sometimes, when the world gets too loud, and there are too many people, I come here to think. I love my children, every last one of them, but sometimes one just needs to get away."   
He walks to the lighthouse, and begins to ascend it. "It's quiet here. The only sound you'll hear is the waves crashing on the rocks, and your own thoughts." Upon reaching the top, he leans out of an open window, pointing one hand at the light behind him, and one at the ocean below, bringing a bubble of seawater, and a stream of light together. They twist and spin around each other in an ethereal dance, until finally, the light is contained within the water.  
"A warm light to warn of danger, and the rough waves to beat down the rocks. Though no man is an island, that does not mean they must always be connected. I Name you, so go forth and be. Glory be always unto you."


	13. Humor

The man looked out over the world, and he saw his children living together as one, but there was something missing. While there was love, there was no laughter. So, he went unto the world, and took of the smiles of children, the flower of the hyacinth, and the joyful absurdity of the monkey, and he breathed forth life.  
"While the halls of the Kingdom are filled with splendor beyond imagination, and all the walks of the Earth are filled with beauty, you shall bring them happiness. I Name you, and send you forth to bring a smile to your siblings. Glory be always unto you."


	14. Purpose

The man rested, for his creations had learned to laugh, and love, and be strong in the face of adversity. He felt pride in his children, and there was naught more for him to do. As he sat upon his marble throne, he realized that his purpose was fulfilled, and he did not know what to do next, so he drifted into the realms of sleep.  
As he dreamt, he saw the stars continue to burn, and the world spin on, and all the majestic beauty of his making. But through his sleep, he heard a cry. One of his children was questioning their meaning, and asking for guidance. So he took of his own dreams, and the light of the universe, and fashioned a compass, breathing forth life into it, and spake.  
"As one who has pulled me forth from my own thoughts, I Name you. As one who needs guidance, I shall show you how to find the way. You are loved, and you shall go forth and guide others. Glory be always unto you"


	15. Growth

She stands at the shore of the ocean, staring out over the rolling waves . The cold winds blow over her as she smiles and steps onto the water. Where she walks, the ocean stills, and as she steps away, the sea seems to clear behind her. As she walks, She speaks  
"Do you know, of all my creations, you are one of my favorite? With passion that inspires, a kindness in your heart, and beauty that shines brighter than the strongest flame, you bring together the lights of all you meet greater than they could ever be alone." She reaches into her robe, pulling forth an acorn and casting it south into the sea.  
“As a single seed shall one day be a forest, so shall you grow and spread your love and care to the world. With the beautiful chaos of the ocean, and the clarity of still water, you shall reach to those who will bask in your shade, and lift them up, that they may join you in your task. For when it seemed as though there were no more wonders to be had, the halls of the Kingdom filled with all manners of splendor, She wished to bestow a gift unto the world. She walked into the ocean and did not sink, for you were there to lift her up, and when the seed of life was plunged into the treacherous depths, it stilled the waters around it and grew. And lo, you were born. Glory be always unto you."


End file.
